Do You Believe Me Now?
by Drkhntress
Summary: A late night chase leads Joe to some discoveries. It's an R/S Babe pairing.


**DISCLAIMER: All characters in this fic are the property of Janet Evanovich, I'm making no profit, etc… **

A/N: The song featured in this story is by country artist Jimmy Wayne and I instantly thought of the Plum series when I heard it. I'd love to hear what y'all think

It was a quarter to midnight when Trenton vice cop Joseph Morelli cruised down Haywood. He'd been chasing a suspect but lost him after a hour. Any day, another disappointment. One of the few things he still had to look forward to was his on again, off again girlfriend Stephanie Plum. She was reluctant to commit, but he'd make a honest woman out of her yet.

As he reached the middle of the block though, a familiar sound reached his ears. He realized he was stopped in front of the RangeMan building, and thought nothing good could come of that. Then, just as he was about to drive off, the sound rent through the still night again, and this time, he knew what it was- it was Steph's laugh.

He focused his senses and realized the sound was coming from the garage, just a few steps ahead. Inching the car forward and taking care to stay in the shadows, he saw something he'd never dreamt of.

The lighting was low in the garage, but bright enough to see that Steph was standing in front of the elevator, surrounded by Tank, Santos, and none other than the troublesome mercenary Ricardo Carlos Manoso, also known as Ranger. But he didn't look like a mercenary when he was around Steph. In fact, right now, with his arms wrapped around Steph's waist and her leaning back against him, he looked downright content- maybe even happy.

_Do you remember the day_

_I turned to you and said_

_I didn't like the way he was looking at you_

_Yeah. How he made you laugh_

_You just couldn't get what I was saying_

_It was my imagination_

Santos leaned forward and gave Steph a peck on the cheek, whispering something in her ear that made her smile and blush at the same time, and then made a snappy salute to Ranger. Tank and Ranger exchanged a few words, and the two Merry Men made to leave.

The moment the guys turned their backs, Ranger spun Steph around, and kissed her. Not a brotherly kiss, like Santos had done, but a real kiss- the way I used to kiss her. I waited for Steph to protest, to shove him away, screaming that she already had a boyfriend who loved her. But it never came. Instead, she just melted into his arms.

_So do you believe me now?_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy_

_And I knew what I was talking about_

I don't know how long I sat there watching them, but I couldn't seem to tear myself away from the scene. I had never seen Steph so passionate with me nor had I ever seen Ranger so playful- with anyone. I watched as he pulled back from her, smiling, then leaned his forehead against hers, running his fingers through her hair. I watched as Steph ran her hands over his shoulders, down his back, and lower, to cup his ass in her hands. I listened as the groans he made echoed across the cavernous expanse the garage seemed to span. And I felt a traitorous tear escape as I heard her tell him freely something she'd never said to me.

_Every time the sun goes down_

_He's the one that's holding you baby_

_Yeah me, I'm missing you way across town_

_So do you believe me now?_

She leaned back, looked straight into his eyes, and said "I love you". I love you. Three simple words that I should have been the one to hear from her. I should have been the one to be able to turn back, drop to my knees and ask her to make me the happiest man in the world. But that's not what Ranger did. Instead, he reached down, pulled her hand up to his chest, and rested it on his heart. I didn't hear him say anything, but apparently he didn't need to, because Steph buried her head in his shirt and clung to him like he was her savior. And maybe in a way, he was.

_I'm kicking myself_

_For being the one foolish enough_

_Giving him the chance to step in my shoes_

_He was biding his time_

_When he saw our love was having a moment of weakness_

_He was there between us_

_So do you believe me now?_

After a few moments, they loosened their grips on each other, and he flashed her that grin that I had come to despise. Quick as a flash, he scooped her up in his arms, and ran towards the stairs, her hair flapping everywhere and her smile as wide as the sky. She screamed, "Put me down, Carlos" and he just ran faster. That was when it hit me- _Carlos_, not Ranger. How could things have changed so much between us, and I still not have noticed?

I suppose it was too late now for what ifs, because it seemed she had made her choice. Batman and Bombshell. No room for Mrs. Morelli. I wonder if she believes me now.


End file.
